


Eternity with you

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8ternitywithexo, An exoteen we all need, ChanSoo - Freeform, Jicheol, M/M, i kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Jihoon may want his dad to date nice Mr Park so that he can get his hands on Mr Park's personal studio, or he really wants his dad to be happy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while because Jicheol are my new loves.  
> It was supposed to be a one shot for Exo anniversary but I'm a lazy ass lol.  
> Maybe two or three chapters more?  
> Happy 8years to our boys.  
> ChanSoo are my ultimate ship.

Kyungsoo is frowning at his laptop, muttering curses at junior editor Byun for making several mistakes at the article he is looking at the moment. His cup of coffee is empty again after being refilled thrice now. He sighs rubbing his temples, it was supposed to be his off day, why can't damn Byun Baekhyun do anything right without him.

The door opens with a bang startling Kyungsoo and closes with a slam, alarming him more. His teen son makes a beeline for his room, slamming the door shut before Kyungsoo can stand up and say anything.

Something must have happened again at school. Kyungsoo hopes it is nothing serious. Last time he was called at Jihoon's school was last year when Jihoon had hit a classmate with a guitar during Music class. 

Forgetting the article he prepares Jihoon's favorite kimchi spaghetti. After an hour the door opens and his son trudges to the kitchen, he's wearing Kyungsoo's jersey and some shorts. His eyes are swollen and puffy, Kyungsoo's arms instantly open. Jihoon does not like skinship but today is an exception. Kyungsoo feels bad, maybe it's because his son grew up without a mother. 

"Wanna tell dad what's wrong?" Kyungsoo softly asks, petting his son's head full of pink hair. Jihoon is fond of lighter colors in contrast to his father, in terms of hair, clothes and shoes. Jihoon has a rainbow in his closet whilst Kyungsoo's is different variations of grey and black. One of the few things they did not have in common. Whilst Kyungsoo generally doesn't like people and tries to avoid skinship at all costs but Byun clearly doesn't respect that, Jihoon is only clingy when he is upset. They are both quiet, something Kyungsoo is grateful for. It didn't help though that Jihoon looks exactly like his mother, reminding him of the girl Kyungsoo once loved, the very same girl who dumped Jihoon on him when he was born 15 years ago. Sadly or not sadly Jihoon also inherited his height. He is so tiny even Kyungsoo makes fun of him but Jihoon never takes offense to his father's mocking because he is also short.

"Jihoonie, uri jihoonie?" Kyungsoo calls, softly rubbing his son's back in a comforting manner.  
"I got rejected." another thing he inherited from Kyungsoo. He is always straight to the point. Never one to beat around the bush  
"Hey it's okay, there will always be many other girls and guys out there. You are still young bub."  
"He said I was young too!" Jihoon harrumphs, Kyungsoo lets him go so he can dish for them. "He's a volunteer from SNU. I really liked him." Jihoon says sadly.  
"Hoonie he's right. You can't be dating a guy from college yet. Try to find someone your age for a start huh?" Kyungsoo smiles.  
"Thanks Dad."  
"Anything for you kiddo." Kyungsoo hands him a plate.

<3

Junior editor Byun waltz in Kyungsoo's office like it is his own home during lunch break, senior photographer Kim looks embarrassed that they did not even knock. Kyungsoo smiles because Kim is a well mannered guy like that, now Byun on the other hand...  
"Kyungsoo darling..."  
"Get yout feet off my table, hello Jongdae." he offers a small smile to Kim.  
"Oh so Dae gets the sweet greeting and i get the infamous glare?" Baekhyun pouts. Jongdae laughs silently at him, lips curling at the end like a cat.  
"How's our favorite editor in chief doing? Junmyeon wants to take you out for dinner to celebrate the Xiumin interview. It sure increased our ratings." Baekhyun's eyes are glinting mischievously and Kyungsoo doesn't like that at all.  
"Baek..." Jongdae sighs.  
"Why me only? We all worked hard for that interview." Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Baekhyun.  
"Well..."  
"He likes you Soo. Come on give the guy a chance. You'd make a cute couple." Baekhyun whines. They honestly don't tire of trying to set up Kyungsoo with any single man unfortunately Junmyeon isn't and apparently the twin trouble makers don't know.

"He's just looking for someone to pass the time with since his husband is in Canada again." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongdae looks excitedly scandalized whilst Baekhyun sputters out nonsense.  
"We work in a gossip newspaper. You two are the worst gossipers I ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting, I thought you knew Junmyeon was already married." Kyungsoo didn't know either, he just saw them by chance making out at Kyungsoo's favorite bakery at four a.m when Jihoon was whining for cake. Kyungsoo was more surprised that the bakery was open at that time than seeing his boss frolicking with famous rapper Kris Wu. Junmyeon later explained that the owner, Luhan is a close friend of Kris and that he opens the bakery just for them to spend time together since Kris' is away most of the time. Kyungsoo felt embarrassed after that because he had snapped at his boss once over why he wasn't interested in him. Junmyeon only asks out people to dinner because he is lonely whenever Kris isn't around.  
"WHAT!" they both scream. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to reveal that so soon? He shrugs, it's Junmyeon's problem not his.  
"I sincerely like how you guys are trying for me but I'm happy with Jihoon." Kyungsoo says sadly, he's over thirty. It is getting harder to find someone to date at his age but he doesn't mind. Jihoon's growing fast, soon he'll be off to college and Kyungsoo will be all alone. His phone suddenly rings, it's an unknown number.  
"Hello."  
"Kyungsoo, it's your house. It's on fire." Rose, Kyungsoo's neighbor says. He can hear people shouting in the background and sirens. Kyungsoo's mind instantly dashes to Jihoon.

<3

Jihoon decides to skip school, it's a Friday anyways. He knows Seokmin and Seungkwan will want to know how his confession to the gorgeous Choi Seung cheol went. He switches off his phone and decides to go to nice Mr Park's studio, although Mr Park wants Jihoon to refer to him as Chanyeol, Jihoon doesn't like him to that point because he's too loud. He does refer to Yixing as sunbae though and Mr Park always looks hurt by that. Yixing doesn't talk much is Jihoon's reasoning but he wouldn't offend Mr Park by telling him that.

Mr Park has his headphones on and looks serious clicking at something on the screen, that's what Jihoon admires about him, he's very focused and hard working when he needs to be. He doesn't see any sign of Yixing as he settles in his chair. He feels proud that they recognize his talents even at his young age to even giving him his own space at the studio.

His mind goes back to yesterday at the park when he had cornered Choi Seung cheol in order to confess but was rejected and his college friends laughed at a heartbroken Jihoon.  
A nudge from Mr Park startles him. He looks up with wide eyes.  
"Hey Woozi, you okay? I've been talking to you for a while now."  
"Oh sorry sunbae."  
Chanyeol gasps dramatically like the idiot he is causing Jihoon to roll his eyes, a habit he got from his dad.  
"You called me sunbae! Something bad must have happened. Did someone reject your love confession?" he asks sweetly.  
Jihoon looks shocked, "How did you know Mr Park?"  
"And we are back to Mr Park..." Chanyeol slumps in his chair before sitting straight again. "Wait someone rejected a cutie like you?"  
"I'm no cutie!" Jihoon grumbles.  
"Who's he? I'm gonna beat him up. Nobody rejects a prodigy like you." Chanyeol makes fighting gestures and ninja noises making Jihoon crack a smile, he's grateful for the thought.  
"Hey you smiled." Chanyeol smiles too because he likes making people happy.  
"Say Mr Park, are you married?" Jihoon asks.  
"No, got divorced years ago, why?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.  
"My dad would like someone to make him smile." he replies shyly and throws a CD at Chanyeol, they start working afterwards. Chanyeol is a famous retired producer, he was under SM entertainment but left two years back. That was when he met Jihoon.

Jihoon remembers he left his phone at home in the morning and now it's five in the evening. His dad's gonna be mad at him, but at least he left the salmon to defrost.  
"You leaving too?" Jihoon asks tying his shoe laces.  
"Yeah, Cheol and I have pizza night tonight. Can't bail on some father son bonding." Chanyeol says locking the door. "Let's go, I'll walk you home."

They are discussing something about sound technicians when Chanyeol notices the smoke.  
"Is there a burning house?" he asks. Jihoon looks ahead and realizes it's near his home. Running as fast aa his short legs can he dashes to find it is his house that's burning.  
Where's his dad?  
"Dad! Where's my dad!?" he shouts heart hammering in his chest. Nobody seems to be answering.  
It's when he sees annoying uncle byun that he cries. Jihoom doesn't cry unless it's something really serious.  
"Uncle Byun where's dad..." he trails off after seeing his father in the ambulance. "Dad." he cries.  
Kyungsoo's chest hurts and he feels a little burn on his arm.  
"Why did you go and have to dash inside Soo? You could have died." Jongdae scolds.  
"Fatherly instincts. Something you wouldn't understand." Kyungsoo bites back. He's hurting and he has no idea where Jihoon is, for all he knows his baby could have burnt to death.  
Sensing that Jongdae doesn't lash out but mumbles an ouch.  
"Oh look there's Jihoonie!" Sehun a coworker says.  
"Jihoon!" Kyungsoo ignores the pain all around his body and runs to his son. "You are safe oh my god. I almost thought I lost you!" he sobbed hugging his son tightly.  
"What happened to you?" Jihoon cries back.  
"I ran to the house thinking you were there..."  
"Are you stupid Dad!" Jihoon shouts, his voice is shaking. "Seeing you in that ambulance I thought you left me just like mom..." he hiccups in Kyungsoo's chest.  
Baekhyun sheds a tear at the scene, Jongdae smiles sadly and Sehun is blinking back his tears. Meanwhile Chanyeol is bawling at the scene, as a father he understands what they are feeling. If anything happened to his Seung cheol he'd die.  
They embrace each other for a long time looking at the ashes of their once house. Kyungsoo is thankful he kept the photo albums in his office for some reason.  
Jihoon is glad most of his song writing books are at the studio.  
"You are welcome to stay at my place for as long as you need." Chanyeol offers after composing himself.  
"What?"  
"Hey you are Loey aren't you? I'd recognize SM's best producer anywhere." Baekhyun says after remembering who Chanyeol is.  
"Retired two years ago. I groom kids like Jihoon now." Chanyeol responds, smiling at Baekhyun.  
"You are as gorgeous in real life as you are on TV." Sehun licks his lips.  
Jihoon snarls at annoying uncle Oh for not having shame and being disgusting.  
"Sehun don't be inappropriate!" Jongdae scolds and this is why Jihoon likes him, he is the only decent person in his dad's group of friends.  
"I'm thankful for your offer but..." Kyungsoo's about to decline when Jihoon not so subtly pinches him.  
"We'd love to stay with you sunbae!" Jihoon smiles. It's not sincere but Chanyeol knows why the kid accepted. Jihoon has been dying to get his tiny talented hands on the new grand piano Chanyeol told him about.  
"The house is too big and I get lonely when my son goes to college." Chanyeol says.  
Jihoon gives him the puppy eyed look and Kyungsoo succumbs. Now Jihoon is way more calculating that what meets the eye. He actually knows what his senior is thinking but it's actually wrong. It's time for *GetDadAMrPark* plan to commence, if he only he knew who Mr Park's son is so as to carefully carry out his plan. He has to patiently wait, for now he's happy with moving to Mr Park's house with his dad because he'd rather go there than go to weird boss Junmyeon's house even though he's loaded or worse annoying uncles oh and byun, overly sweet uncle dae is okay but he has a small apartment and Jihoon can't stand his sweetness in the mornings. So Mr Park's house it is.


	2. (2)

Jongdae drives them to Chanyeol's house which is really big. Jihoon has only visited once when Mr Park was sick and he needed to run something by him.  
Kyungsoo fell asleep in the car, he inhaled a lot of smoke, the paramedics advised he rests for some days. Insurance will deal with the house since the cause of fire was a faulty electric wire.  
Jihoon doesn't nudge Kyungsoo awake, after all his dad is under the effect of pain killers so it's best he sleeps. He tries to carry him as a ploy to get Chanyeol to do it, Uncle dae is carrying a bag of essentials like underwear, towels and toothbrushes.  
"Lemme carry him." Chanyeol says after unlocking the gate and gently scoops Kyungsoo carrying him bridal smile. Jongdae gives Jihoon the bag.  
"There's not much I can do now." Jongdae says hugging him. It was a stressful day so Jihoon will let it pass.  
"Thanks uncle Dae."  
"Bye kiddo, take of your dad for me!"  
Jihoon closes the gate and makes the short walk to the house. He contemplates his existance when he sees Choi Seung cheol in a tank top and shorts, carrying a box of pizza looking quite comfortable. Jihoon is confused, what on earth is happening?  
They stare at each other for a while until Chanyeol breaks the silence.  
"Woozi I made sure your dad is all comfortable. He's upstairs, first bedroom in the hallway and yours is next to his... Uh am I disturbing something here?" Chanyeol trails off feeling the tension.  
"Thanks Mr Park, I'd rather stay with dad. I don't want him to be alone. It's my fault he ended up like this." Jihoon says in a small voice, he breaks the stare down with Seung cheol and goes upstairs.  
"Uh what just happened?"  
"Nothing. Do we have guests?" Seung cheol asks.  
"Yeah Woozi and his dad will be staying with us for a while. Their house burnt down." Chanyeol explains snatching the pizza from Seung cheol. "Now how do you know him?"   
Seung cheol looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he blinks at Chanyeol.  
"You really aren't good at lying so don't even bother. If I didn't know better Woozi looked hurt at your sight." Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.  
"I kinda broke his heart?" it comes out more like a question as Seung cheol shrugs.  
"Oh so you are the one who rejected him? Come here I'm gonna whack you so bad!" Chanyeol begins chasing him around the living area, jumping over sofas and all.  
"I politely rejected him..." Seung cheol says breathlessly after slumping on the ground. Chanyeol has given up chasing him too, stamina not as good as before. He's panting like a dog on top of his son.  
"He's a kid pops it just wouldn't feel right. Joshua and Jeonghan just had to make a mess of it by laughing at him. I felt so bad but I couldn't console him since I was the one who broke his heart. He looked so sad too." Seung cheol says sadly. Chanyeol just hums in understanding, he's still trying to catch his breath. Well it's going to be awkward.

Jihoon snuggles closer to his dad whilst unconsciously trying not to hurt him. It really dawns on him now that he could have been an orphan. He regrets not telling Kyungsoo he loves him everyday as childish as that happens to be, he regrets not hugging and cuddling him enough, he regrets not singing with him often because oh my goodness his dad can sing, he regrets not asking about his day and making coffee for his dad so he could relax because one would need lots of it after dealing with annoying uncles byun and oh. He regrets not appreciating his dad often. There's so much he regrets but he's also thankful, to have a father like Kyungsoo who makes up for a million mothers with just his love and cooking skills.  
Jihoon needs some air so he slowly slides off the bed and goes downstairs. Luck is on his side because Seung cheol is no where within sight. He wouldn't want his ex crush to see him this vulnerable.  
"Hey why are you still up? It's like 1." Chanyeol yawns.  
"Why are you still up Mr Park?"  
"Please no formalities like that if we are going to be living together." Chanyeol waves his arms.  
"Okay sunbae then. I couldn't sleep. Got lots on my mind." the teen sighs.  
"Wow you sound like an old man. Are you sure you are fifteen?" Chanyeol tries to joke. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
And that's how Jihoon falls asleep on Chanyeol's shoulder after comfort eating half a tub of ice cream.  
"He's one tiny troubled kid." Chanyeol sighs.

Kyungsoo wakes up in the morning feeling overheated. Jihoon is practically clinging to him. His throat hurts but it's a little bearable now. There's a knock on the door.  
"Hello Mr Do. I'm Seung Cheol, dad asked me to give you these to wear. They are his clothes." Seung cheol politely bows entering the room. He stifles a smile when he sees how Jihoon is clinging to his father. He's quite adorable.  
"Uh thank you. Kyungsoo is just fine. Can you help remove this monkey from me? He won't let go." Kyungsoo smiles, head pointing at a fast asleep Jihoon. Seung cheol carefully lifts Jihoon's arm off Kyungsoo's chest and gently untangles their legs. He helps Kyungsoo walk to the bathroom. The room is an en suite.  
"Dad's buying groceries he'll be back in a few minutes. What can I do for you before I go?" he asks.  
"Wake Jihoonie up. He can help so you can go. Thank you very much."  
Seung cheol shakes his head bashfully. "You don't have to thank me, you are hurt and I don't want to see a hurt person struggling for anything while I'm around."  
"You are a nice kid." Kyungsoo smiles and proceeds to bath leaving Seung cheol with the difficult task of waking Jihoon up. He's pretty sure he is the last person the shorter would want to see first in the morning.  
He shakes Jihoon awake because he is already late and his mom will skin him alive if he doesn't get going. The shorter groggily wakes up, mumbling about sleeping for another hour. His small eyes squint at Seung cheol. Face slowly breaking into a frown.  
"This is worse than waking up to overly sweet uncle dae's kittenish smile." he grumbles pulling back the covers. "I'd rather listen to annoying uncle byun's irritating yelling instead."  
"Jihoon please get up."  
"Get away!" is his muffled answer. He slept at 3 a.m. Can the poor kid rest?  
"Please don't be like this..."  
"Like what!" he snaps shooting, up hair disheveled and droopy eyes. He's so adorable Seung cheol can't think straight.  
"If I knew you were Mr Park's son I would have saved myself the humiliation and stayed with my uncles."  
"I'm sorry..." Seung cheol mumbles. Jihoon looks like an angry chihuahua and the elder needs to go before he might say something he will regret.  
"Seung cheol you are still here?" Kyungsoo asks trying to dry his hair as he exits the bathroom in Chanyeol's clothes. Jihoon rubs his eyes and blinks rapidly because his dad looks cute drowning in Chanyeol's shirt. He has to fold the sleeves just for his hands to be seen. Chanyeol likes things like these, Jihoon mentally pats himself in the back. Getting them together will be a breeze considering Seung cheol doesn't interfere.  
"Sit, I'll do it for you." Jihoon says getting up.  
"I'm going, bye Mr Do and Jihoon. Please make sure dad doesn't stay up late. I'll be back next weekend." he waves goodbye and leaves.  
"Am I missing something here?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.  
"Nope, it's nothing."  
"I could have sworn..."  
"Kyungsoo! Jihoon! You up yet? I brought groceries!" Chanyeol's loud voice booms as he ascends the stairs.  
"Uhg he's a loud one too I forget."  
"Jihoon don't be disrespectful." Kyungsoo warns.  
"It's okay I'm used to it." Chanyeol smiles.  
"Sunbae can you help dad out? I need more sleep."  
"Sure thing kiddo." Chanyeol says. He takes over drying Kyungsoo's hair. "How do you feel Kyungsoo... I hope you don't mind me calling you that."  
"It's okay... Chanyeol. I feel way better than yesterday seeing as I have my son, safe and sound."  
"Oh so you know who I am?" He looks genuinely shocked.  
"I'm editor in chief of SUHO, of course I know who you are." Kyungsoo scoffs.  
"I can see where Jihoon gets his attitude from..." he ruffles Kyungsoo's hair massaging his scalp.   
It feels weird, they are literal strangers but Kyungsoo feels oddly comfortable.  
"Let's go eat breakfast." he scoops Kyungsoo up, Jihoon quietly snickers in his blanket. Kyungsoo's face reddens as he holds on to Chanyeol's neck.  
"I can walk you know?" Kyungsoo sputters out in embarrassment.  
They leave the room quietly leaving behind a cackling Jihoon. If he knew his dad was this shy then he would have done this a long time ago.  
"So you and Seung cheol live together in this house. It seems too big for 2 people." Kyungsoo comments putting down his spoon. The paramedics advised him to eat soft foods until his throat gets better. He makes a mental note to apply ointment on his burns later. So Chanyeol made porridge for him.  
"3 actually. There's Toben, where is that little mister anyways?" Chanyeol whistles, calling for the dog. "He must be somewhere around." he shrugs. Later Kyungsoo allows Chanyeol to apply the ointment on his burns and Jihoon feels like nothing can ruin his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to end this but another idea whooshed by me


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon didn't bargain for all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am an idiot I may have totally went off script ugh *slams head on table*  
> I literally changed the writing format because I lost the draft of this whole story and forgot what I wanted to do in the first place.  
> This is more Jicheol than I expected but enjoy.  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this. Here's this mess

Jihoon hadn't seen Seungcheol's face in two weeks and he was actually sad. Even though the older rejected him, he still wanted to see him weird as it may be. His operation GDAP was on standby because well he had exams so he was too busy studying to observe his father and Mr Park. He was wearing a caramel brown sweater and a beanie to prevent himself from getting cold. The weather was changing lately and Jihoon wouldn't dare anger his dad by going out without wearing at least a jacket.  
Headphones on his ears as a wordless song played, he was humming softly to the tune. It was an instrumental he's been tinkering with for some time now. He was walking home after dropping off Seungkwan at his stop. He'd rather walk than take the bus, it made him calm after a stressful and loud day at school.  
His headphones were suddenly yanked from behind him. He startled and turned around. He looked on with a broken heart as his precious headphones gifted by his sunbae Yixing were thrown on the ground and stepped on mercilessly.  
"If it ain't the smart pipsqueak looking smug after acing all the tests huh?" a snarly grin greeted him as he looked up. The three usual bullies were towering over him, sizing up their prey. Jihoon thought he saw the last of them when he got them reported last term unfortunately here they were. For revenge he bet, he could feel the oncoming headache.  
"You had fun reporting us huh?" snickered one of them. He looked really angry.  
Jihoon had two options, run or fight it out. Option 1 was very enticing and would lead him to getting home safe but the bullying, would it ever stop?

Jihoon watches his father sigh with his good eye. He is holding an ice pack pressing it on Jihoon's cheek softly.  
"I'm sorry." he says with a sad expression. Jihoon hates it when his father looks like this. "If only..."  
"Stop right there Dad. I'm glad I took after you. Even the shortness too, although it's hassle reaching for the top cabinet." Kyungsoo laughs, Jihoon smiles, his busted lip stings from the action.  
"Mom left us, there's nothing you and I can do about it. I know you had a hard time but you've been there through it all..."  
"Jihoonie..."  
"No let me finish. You tried to make up for mom's disappearance and you did one hell of a job dad. So be proud because you raised a strong son. These kind of things." He motions at his beaten up face. "Don't faze me in the slightest bit."  
Kyungsoo ruffles his hair, gentle not to hurt him.  
"I shouldn't feel bad about this, you are right. We are both small yes but there is something we can do about it."  
Jihoon wonders what it might be.  
"I got picked on a lot too for my tiny body and my big eyes. I let them have their way, why? Because if I got angry and fought back I would risk being expelled."  
"Are you saying I should leave them be?"  
"In school property yes but outside of it who says you can't defend yourself?" Kyungsoo grins as Jihoon's face lights up.  
"Are you going to pay for those headphones or not?" Jihoon asked calmly.  
The bullies stared at him incredulously and burst out laughing. Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned to leave.  
"Then we have no business here." he said as he adjusted his back pack. He felt proud when he saw the priceless look on the bullies faces. He saw the punch coming and immediately dodged.  
"Slow." he spat out. If there was going to be a fight, it had to be worth his precious time. The leader's nose flared at the remark. They all started attacking.  
"I met Mark Lee at church the other day. He goes to the local high school. Good kid." Joshua said smiling.  
"Why are we walking when Cheol has a perfect Mercedes around?" whined Jeonghan draped all over Seungcheol.  
"Walking once in a while is nice. Especially after the hectic exam weeks. We barely left the dorms and lived on pizza. The exercise is nice." Seungcheol said trying to shrug off Jeonghan. Joshua hummed in agreement as Jeonghan whined even further.  
"Excuse you gym rats but I..." Jeonghan paused. His sharp hearing aided him in situations like these. He turned to the alleyway they were about to pass and gasped.  
"Hey isn't that the kittie..." Joshua was speaking to air because Seungcheol was already marching to the site.  
As soon as his intimidating face came into view the bullies ran away without him even saying anything. Seungcheol stood there scowling for good measure until Jihoon whipped his head to look at what had chased the bullies away.  
"Before you ask, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself." Jihoon spoke. Seungcheol gaped at him before snapping back to reality.  
"I can see you know how to take care of yourself but one of them had a knife."  
Jihoon's eyebrows raised at the mention of the knife. It could have gotten nasty with a weapon like that. He scoffed and continued walking home.  
"Guys catch ya later! I'm gonna walk with Jihoon." Seungcheol yelled whilst waving then he jogged to Jihoon.  
"He's one feisty kitten." Joshua chipped. Jeonghan was quietly watching the two figures disappear.

There's a note on the kitchen counter. Seungcheol immediately recognized his father's messy writing.  
"I've been living on takeout the past few weeks. I need good home cooked food!" Seungcheol cried beside Jihoon as he read the first half of the note. The second part nearly made Jihoon whoop with utter joy.  
*I'm taking Kyungsoo to a restaurant we are both craving Japanese cuisine*  
Seungcheol stopped his childish behavior and stared.  
"Are our parents dating?"  
"Are you opposed to that?" Jihoon snarled. He didn't mean to be rude but he didn't really want Seungcheol to hinder his plans. The elder looked shocked, taken aback by Jihoon's cold tone.  
"Uh no?" he said in a small voice.  
"Sorry about that." Jihoon said after taking a long deep breath.  
"Jihoon I thought we would get along since we live together now."  
'But you are barely here.' Jihoon stopped himself from saying, instead he bit the inside of his mouth.  
"I don't know about you but it's hard living with the guy who rejected your confession but yeah I'll try to get along."  
Seungcheol's stomach growled loudly and he chuckled shyly.  
"Sit down I'll make something for us." Jihoon ordered.  
Now Jihoon could see how much Seungcheol and Chanyeol were alike. They both had this kicked puppy expression, Jihoon was used to Chanyeol's but definitely not Seungcheol's. They both talked animatedly but Seungcheol was more reserved than his father. They ate dinner quietly with Jihoon ignoring the constant buzzing from his phone.   
Seungcheol was taking a shower whilst Jihoon was watching a drama on TV with Toben comfortably seated on his lap. The dog had taken quite a liking to Kyungsoo and Jihoon. It always followed one of them around the house mostly Kyungsoo because he gave it good treats. He heard car doors closing loudly and laughter outside.   
"They must have had a good time." Jihoon said to himself smiling.  
The door opened, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were still laughing. Toben instantly left Jihoon's lap to greet the two.  
"Oh hey boy." Chanyeol said opening his arms for the dog that went straight to Kyungsoo. He whined and crossed his arms, pouting. Kyungsoo smiled at his childish antics.  
"Who knew the great Loey was such a baby?" Kyungsoo teased sticking out his tongue.  
"Hey!" Chanyeol protested.  
"I had a good time thanks." Kyungsoo smiled. Oh my goodness was he blushing like a high school girl? Jihoon nearly burst out laughing instead he went for his signature smirk. They were staring at each other awkwardly until Seungcheol, who had finished showering had walked in on the scene decided to fake cough.  
Jihoon wanted to strangle him for ruining his entertainment. Chanyeol went to greet his son whilst Kyungsoo stood there mortified. He made eye contact with Jihoon who had that pleased smirk on his face, Kyungsoo knew exactly what to do to make that expression go away. Jihoon was having too much fun at his expense.  
"Oh Jihoonie." he sing songed. His son was very quick because he abruptly changed his facial expression apparently sensing his impending doom.  
"Mrs Kwon says she'd still like you to come by even after what she walked in on in Soonyoung's room." Kyungsoo wiggled his eye brows. Jihoon looked alarmed and then embarrassed. He could feel the other set of eyes on him and could imagine what they were thinking. He stood up and went to hide his red face in his room not before hearing his father holler, "I don't need to tell you to use protection right!"  
"It was just a kiss dad don't exaggerate!" he shouted back and promptly slammed the door shut.  
Kyungsoo laughed even more at the father-son reaction he was seeing downstairs.  
"Oh my god I was joking. Don't look so shocked Chanyeol."  
"I know you let Jihoonie do whatever he wants but don't you think he's too young for uh sexual activities?" Chanyeol asked.  
"I don't know how you and your wife raised your son Chanyeol but it must have been good seeing as how well turned out to be. I had to make do with Jihoon since he didn't have a mother. He's a good kid so he can do whatever he wants." Kyungsoo said seriously and walked away.  
"I upset him didn't I?" Chanyeol looked at Seungcheol.  
"Yeah that was hypocritical considering I had my first girlfriend at 12." Seungcheol responded.  
"What's wrong with your expression though?" Chanyeol asked, "If I didn't know better I'd think the thought of Jihoon kissing somebody else unsettles you."  
Seungcheol tried to deny but his father was already gone. Did it really bother him that Jihoon had forgotten him and moved on? No he was happy, Jihoon was way younger, Seungcheol wouldn't bare the guilt of dating a high schooler. But why did he feel bad for some reason?

Chanyeol apologized to Kyungsoo by writing a song for him. Jihoon did not roll his eyes as he walked past them. He had dragged himself out of bed because he was hungry. He had woken up with a running nose, he was going to skin Soonyoung when he saw him. Who asks for kisses when they have a freaking flue? Jihoon is the idiot, who allowed himself to be convinced. Now he himself was sick wow, what a great way to start the weekend!   
Jihoon ignored Chanyeol's raspy voice and guitar strumming and headed to the kitchen. He was about to stuff himself with toast when Seungcheol walked in.  
"Uh Jihoon? A Soonyoung is here to see you."  
"Tell him to go fall in a ditch and die." Jihoon replied trying not to get the snot in his food. There was a wince from behind Seungcheol.  
"Wow what a nice boyfriend you are Hoonie!" Soonyoung appeared from behind Seungcheol who looked constricted.  
"Get lost Kwon…" Jihoon grumbled.  
"I'm showwy Hoonie, Soonie will make the bad bad cowd shoo away." Soonyoung cooed. Jihoon glared intensely.  
"They even have disgustingly cute pet names. There's no way you can beat that Cheol." Chanyeol whispered in Seungcheol's ears and disappeared quickly before Seungcheol could say anything. Kyungsoo patted his back with a small knowing smile on his face. Seungcheol was perfectly fine, why were his dad and Kyungsoo acting like it was otherwise? He watched Soonyoung and Jihoon bicker back and forth like an old couple until the shorter complied and let Soonyoung feed him.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on him Chanyeol." Kyungsoo laughed watching Seungcheol's unreadable face.   
"I wish he could man up and tell Jihoon he likes him. I mean they don't have to date." Chanyeol sounded exasperated.  
"If you were in his place you would be doing the same don't even lie." Kyungsoo eyed him grabbing the remote. Chanyeol looked offended at him.  
He had decided to take an off day for once and let Yixing handle the studio. Seungcheol didn't go to his mother's for the weekend so it would be nice to spend time together as family and Jihoon had woken up with a cold. He and Kyungsoo were sitting in the living room drinking coffee and watching a game show. They were distracted by the couple in the kitchen and Seungcheol looking painfully obvious.  
"No I wouldn't!" he argued.  
"You give off those *secretly pining but failing* vibes..."  
It all happened so fast. Kyungsoo blinked twice at Chanyeol speechless. Did he just?  
"You look even cuter when you are flustered." Chanyeol smirked. "My son and I are similar in the huge weakness we have on cute things but unlike him I'm not afraid of going for what I want Soo."  
Kyungsoo was too shocked by the sudden kiss to register the *cute things* Chanyeol was referring to in his counter argument.  
"Shut up and kiss me properly!" Kyungsoo grumbled, cheeks flashing.  
._.  
Kyungsoo was deemed healthy enough to go back to work. Boy was Junmyeon so happy to see him. They made a small welcome party for him, Kyungsoo was awfully touched. The weather was getting colder as days passed. Jihoon and Chanyeol had a joint birthday party. Jihoon did not cry when Soonyoung bought him brand new headphones from his hard earned money and Chanyeol cried a flood when Kyungsoo gave him his present, soundwave couple rings that looked hella expensive to Jihoon.  
“Kyungsoo are you proposing?” asked Chanyeol with a teary face.  
“Oh no! Not yet at least.” Kyungsoo had grumbled, embarrassed at the sudden question of marriage. Baekhyun, Sehun and even Jongdae had cackled at his embarrassment.

Seungcheol got chosen for a student transfer program to Los Angeles with Joshua for the upcoming year. It was the best Christmas present he could ever ask for, if only his father didn’t look so heartbroken when he delivered the news. He looked so hurt that Seungcheol felt bad. It was only going to be for a year, his mom was ecstatic and told him to go for it. After the joint birthday party he and Jihoon were getting along pretty well. Jihoon called him hyung and asked him for advice for a lot of things. They were comfortable around each other almost like brothers and that alone didn’t sit well with Seungcheol.  
A heavenly aroma greeted Seungcheol when he entered the house, Toben obviously came to greet him with his loud and excited barks. He ruffled the dog’s head and went to see what was happening in the kitchen. He saw Kyungsoo busy with a couple of pots.  
“Need help?” he offered, washing his hands thoroughly in the sink. He had leant from Jihoon how strict his father was when it came to cooking.  
“Oh hey Seungcheol, thanks I’d like that a lot.” Kyungsoo spoke not bothering to look up at Seungcheol.  
“Where are dad and Jihoon?” he asked rolling up his sleeves.  
“Studio, something about checking the new equipment. I don’t know much about that stuff.” Kyungsoo shrugged.  
“I guess we have something in common then.” Seungcheol smiled.  
The food was done in thirty minutes and Kyungsoo thanked him for his assistance.  
“You know Kyungsoo I really don’t like this formality between us. I know you and dad adore each other a lot. You seem solid enough for marriage, isn’t that enough for us to be close? Look at dad and Jihoon.” Seungcheol said with a pout. Kyungsoo could see the likeness to Chanyeol.  
“I guess we should have talked about this. I just assumed you were putting up with me because of your dad and maybe you wanted your parents to get back together again? You are grown up and sometimes its really hard to befriend someone your age because you have witnessed the love between your parents and I kind of feel like an intruder.” Kyungsoo said honestly.  
"You make Dad happy, he has this spark in his eyes when he talks about you, something he didn’t have when he was with my mom. I admit it is really hard warming up to a new parent at my age but I’m matured enough to understand. I consider you a dad just as much as pops is.”  
Kyungsoo wiped a stray tear from his eye. It oddly felt like Seungcheol was giving his approval and blessing for his relationship with Chanyeol. That meant a lot to Kyungsoo and suddenly the ice was broken.  
Seungcheol was due to leave in a week after New Year, he spent the first half of the week with his mother whilst Kyungsoo was convincing Chanyeol not to be too bitter about his departure. They had a barbeque on the day before he was going to leave then he went to drink with his pals.  
"Chanyeol please don't be embarrassing and cry at the airport." Kyungsoo said getting ready for bed. He had long moved to the master bedroom. "If it gets too emotional you can squeeze my hand all you like."  
Chanyeol was looking at photo albums reminiscing the past.  
"I don't want him to go Soo. He's my precious baby boy. He's going to be alone and sad and..." he was sniffling.  
"He's just going to a different country Yeol. He's gonna have a blast with Joshua. He grew up in L.A so it will be easier for Cheol to transition too. It's good for his future."  
"I'm being selfish right?" he looked up at Kyungsoo with teary eyes.  
"No you are being a dad." Kyungsoo wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. "You'll call and Facetime all you like okay?"  
"Okay."

Jihoon was busy tiding the porch when his phone rang. He had shooed his parents away when they started to clean up. He was sweeping the backyard as his final chore of the night. The caller ID showed Seungcheol. Jihoon wondered what it was all about.

"Jihoonie sweet Jihoonie..."  
Jihoon removed the phone from his ear to see if it was really Seungcheol.  
"Han is so sad me and Josh are going to LA without him. I'm so sad I'll go without telling you how I feel..."  
Jihoon's breath hitched, was Seungcheol drunk?  
"The first time I saw you, you were carrying a guitar too heavy for you and yelling at a chubby kid. You looked so cu- adorable you stole my heart. You were so tiny I couldn't believe it, from then on I wanted to protect you. You developed a crush on me and I was really flattered, now I see how rejecting you was such a bad idea."  
There was a pause on the other side as Seungcheol was thinking of something else to say.   
"You are so beautiful and precious Jihoon and it took you dating Soonyoung for me to find that out. Screw our age difference I want to hold you and hug you, shower you with everything beautiful because you deserve it.."   
There was a hiccup, it seemed Seungcheol was crying. Jihoon held a hand over his mouth.  
"I'll never do those things now because you love somebody else and I'm leaving for another country..."  
"Cheol who are you drunk calling at this time?" Jihoon heard Joshua say over the line.  
"Jihoonie!" Seungcheol yelled, there was a beat of silence before the call was cut.  
Jihoon couldn't believe it. He cried over Seungcheol, he actually shed tears for him only for Seungcheol to tell him that his feelings were reciprocated. It didn't matter anyways, Jihoon had someone else.

Seungcheol knew he messed up and by the missing presence of Jihoon at the airport he knew he messed up badly. His father was loudly crying as usual, earning strange looks from passersby. Kyungsoo was trying to calm him down. Jeonghan looked decent for someone who had a massive hangover. His mom had called earlier to wish him all the best, she couldn't make it due to conflicting schedules.  
"Dad I'll be fine, look I'll call three times a day okay?" Seungcheol tried to pacify his father who dumbly nodded. "Kyungsoo please take care of him and.. Tell Jihoon I'm really sorry."  
"I don't know what happened between you two last night but I'll make sure he texts you okay? Don't worry too much, that brat holds grudges longer than I do." Kyungsoo smiled ruffling Seungcheol's head.  
"I'll miss your cooking." Seungcheol gave him a tight hug. "And your lovely voice when you sing every morning."  
"I'll miss you too kiddo now go before your dad starts clinging onto you." Kyungsoo said laughing. Another round of hugs passed and Seungcheol and Joshua were gone.  
When the couple got home after stopping by for lunch at their favorite Japanese restaurant they were startled by a tear stained Jihoon in the living room.  
"Hoon? What happened? You okay?" Kyungsoo immediately rushed to his side, he grew more worried as noticed the blood on Jihoon's shirt.  
"Chanyeol can you run a hot bath for me?" Kyungsoo yelled to Chanyeol who immediately took action. Kyungsoo helped Jihoon take off his clothes and led him to the bath. It was quite clear the boy was traumatized.  
Chanyeol watched helplessly as Kyungsoo tucked his son inside the covers.  
"Do you want to cuddle? You don't have to say anything, just let him feel that we are here." Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.  
It took thirty minutes for Jihoon to break, Chanyeol was holding him tight on one side and the other Kyungsoo was massaging his scalp whilst humming a soft tune.  
"Sooyoung got into an accident. It was all my fault, i asked him to get ice cream for me and he just ran without looking."  
Kyungsoo's heart broke as he heard Jihoon speak. Soonyoung was a nice kid, Kyungsoo liked him.  
"The doctors said he might never walk again... Soon loves dancing..." Jihoon couldn't speak further as the guilt and trauma piled up on him.  
"We'll get as many specialists to help as we can so don't give up hope now Jihoon." Chanyeol said confidently.

What was meant to be a year became two. Seungcheol was offered another year whilst Joshua returned to Korea. Even though he grew up in LA he missed Korea a lot, it was like his second home. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went to visit Seungcheol a couple of times in LA when Facetime wasn't enough. Jihoon stayed behind, he had a lot on his plate.  
Eventually Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got engaged but they decided to wait for Seungcheol to return to Korea to get married. Jihoon had graduated highschool and was already a college freshman. He went to the studio as much as could before school work could pile on him. He decided to major in Music composition and production. Chanyeol was awfully proud because it felt like he was following in his footsteps. Kyungsoo didn't mind since his son was doing something he loved.  
They were watching awards waiting for Chanyeol's song for a popular group to win an award when the door suddenly opened.  
"Oh Jihoonie you back already?" Chanyeol shouted not bothering to look at the door.   
"Yeol you dummy look!" Kyungsoo whacked his head.  
Seungcheol stood with a big bright smile at the door. He looked somewhat buffer and tanned. He looked very handsome with his newly dyed blonde hair.  
"I'm home." he said excitedly.  
Father and son embraced each other warmly and Kyungsoo could swear Chanyeol was crying. If Jihoon went away for two years he'd also cry his eyes out. They both reached out their hands for Kyungsoo, silently asking him to join the embrace. It was really emotional. Finally Seungcheol was back home.  
"Welcome home Cheol. We didn't prepare anything since we didn't know you were coming." Kyungsoo said.  
"It was a surprise. Mom knew though so she picked me up at the airport."   
"Look at you." Chanyeol looked him over, Seungcheol felt bashful for some reason. "All handsome and strong. LA must have been a blast."  
"Boy do I have a lot to tell you guys! Wait where's Jihoonie?" Seungcheol asked. He looked around the house and saw no sign of him. "And Toben?"  
"Toben's is at the vet's. Caught a cold that naughty little mister." Chanyeol told him. He fixed his attention on the TV again and let Kyungsoo tell Seungcheol the rest.  
"Jihoonie is in China didn't he tell you? Did you fight again?" Kyungsoo asked helping Seungcheol take his bags to his room.  
"We do talk but usually about school and he updates me on you guys that's all I think." Seungcheol scratched his head trying to recollect anything else he and Jihoon talked about.  
"Did he tell you about Junhui?"  
"No who's that?" he looked confused tilting his head to the sight. Kyungsoo felt endeared at the sight because he resembled Chanyeol.  
"His boyfriend."  
The shock on Seungcheol's face brought Kyungsoo back to reality.  
"Jihoon never told me about personal stuff like that, he usually danced around the topic whenever I asked about Soonyoung."  
"Oh goodness." He mumbled. "He and Soonyoung broke it off five months after you left. On the day of your departure he had an accident thus he couldn't walk for a few weeks. After a few months of physiotherapy he was on his feet but he couldn't dance so he returned to his hometown. I guess they both couldn't handle the long distance relationship and Jihoon felt guilty that Soonyoung wasn't as good as he was before because of him."  
Seungcheol slowly absorbed the news, wow Jihoon had been through a lot while he was having the best time in America.  
"He doesn't smile as usual, he's so grumpy nowadays apart from when he is with Jun." Kyungsoo said. "Let's go join your dad downstairs and I'll cook you something nice."  
Seungcheol could not refuse such a nice invitation. He missed Kyungsoo's food a lot.  
Chanyeol was on his way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo always told him to leave one at their bedside so he wouldn't have to go all the way to the kitchen but he forgot. He suddenly heard a sniffle. He whipped on the lights so fast and was startled by Jihoon on the floor.  
"Please turn off the lights. I don't want you to see me like this." he said curled on the floor. Chanyeol could tell he was crying.  
"Oh Ji." Chanyeol sighed, sitting next to him. "Was it that bad?"  
"I wasn't good enough for them. I wasn't good enough for Junhui."  
"Hey don't say that. It's their fault for not appreciating you for who you are. Come on don't cry." he hugged him.  
"They set him up for an arranged marriage, there was nothing both of us could do."  
Chanyeol gasped, not knowing how to respond to that set of news. He stood up, headed to the fridge and removed a tub of ice cream.  
"Wanna comfort eat ice cream? Remember we did this..."  
"On the day our house burnt down, I remember." Jihoon said wiping his tears.  
"Want me to stay with you tonight?"  
"No offense but you are all bones, dad is a better cuddler." Jihoon said and proceeded to stuff himself with a spoonful of ice cream.  
"I really should be offended but I can't deny that Kyungsoo is squishy in all the right places." Chanyeol grinned whilst Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
"Since Jun's getting married now we decided to break things off. He accompanied me to the airport after making sure I explored a bit of China. It was hard to enjoy sightseeing after going through such a rollercoaster ride with his family."  
"Hoon, you are the most charming and wonderful kid I've ever met. You are intelligent and talented too. You don't need a relationship for you to feel loved and appreciated. Take this as a sign to focus on yourself, build yourself up and do what matters to you." Chanyeol smiled at him. They ate a couple more spoonfuls before Jihoon decided the sugar intake was enough.  
"Thanks pops. You have to get married first before I call you dad." Jihoon said standing up and quickly headed to his room before Chanyeol could react.  
After drinking his glass of water Chanyeol went back upstairs but instead of his bedroom he went to his son's. Seungcheol was soundly asleep hugging a dinosaur plushie.  
"Aigoo this man child." Chanyeol tsked and nudged him awake.  
"Oh pops what is it?" he asked groggily.  
"Come with me."  
"Where? I'm sleepy."  
"Come on I'll give you something better than this plushie to cuddle." Chanyeol dragged him out bed and led him to Jihoon's room. He could have just woken Kyungsoo up but he'd rather have his wonderful cuddle partner with him. Seungcheol was half asleep so he had no idea what was happening.  
Chanyeol checked and Jihoon had already passed out due to the fatigue of traveling. He dragged Seungcheol inside.  
"You can go to sleep now Cheollie." Chanyeol's grin was splitting from ear to ear. He suddenly felt like a little kid up to no good. He adjusted the heating system in the room and almost squealed when Seungcheol tucked Jihoon under his chest while the shorter instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Chanyeol nearly had a heart attack when he softly closed the door and turned around to be met by Kyungsoo's gaze. He clutched his chest and breathed deeply to calm himself down. He marched to their bedroom with a frown, Kyungsoo had scared the life out of him.  
"You sly devil." was all Kyungsoo said as they got into the covers.  
"Jihoon will definitely kill me tomorrow." Chanyeol smiled cheekily, mood completely changed.  
"After all that preaching to him to focus on himself." Kyungsoo smirked. Chanyeol laughed softly and hugged his fiance. They gradually fell asleep to be the sound of their heartbeats.

Something was clinging onto him but it was somewhat comfortable. No, wait a minute, the only person who cuddled Seungcheol was a drunk Jeonghan and last time he checked he was back home. The slim arms on his waist tightened their hold and Seungcheol could feel he was holding said person. He slowly blinked open his eyes and was met with a head full of red hair sticking out in all angles. He loosened his hold but the other person was holding on tightly. There was only one person who clung like his life depended on it, Jihoon. He pushed the head a little to see the face and he was instantly greeted by Jihoon's deep eye bags.  
"He must be so tired." Seungcheol mumbled not bothering to wonder how they ended up in each other's embrace. He looked at the alarm clock which read 06:13 and he decided no harm would come from sleeping in.  
Three hours later the need to relieve himself woke him up and he suddenly got out of bed. It was when he returned to his bed yawning that he realized he was sharing the bed with someone. The lump on the bed seemed bigger than Junhui and his dad. Jihoon tiptoed to see who the person was and he screeched running out of the room until he reached downstairs.  
"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, his cup of coffee paused midway at the sudden noise.  
"What is Seungcheol doing in my bed?" Jihoon huffed. He was wearing an oversized shirt and boxers, he suddenly felt self conscious. Kyungsoo seemed to follow his train of thought and burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe you cuddled Seungcheol wearing that!" Kyungsoo said in between breaths.  
"It's your fault it has become a habit!" Jihoon cried, "Wait! I cuddled Seungcheol?"   
He sagged to the ground as Kyungsoo's laughter increased in volume. The elder was even slapping the table due to laughing so much. Jihoon wished the ground could suddenly bury him.  
"Oh my gosh Chanyeol should have been here to see this." Kyungsoo said panting. "Go look for some pants in my closet, I know you are too embarrassed to go back to your room. Crossing my fingers that you don't meet on the way."  
Kyungsoo cracked up and laughed again whilst Jihoon went back upstairs mumbling a string of profanities.  
"What's so funny?" Chanyeol asked walking in. "You look so red."  
Kyungsoo stopped laughing to hug the dog in Chanyeol's arms, screw breakfast he missed Toben.  
"Welcome home baby boy. I missed you so much." the dog yipped at the sudden attention.  
"Hey you didn't answer me." Chanyeol pouted.  
"Oh Jihoon woke up. With the way he was so mortified you are most definitely dead when he finds out you are the reason he nearly had a cardiac arrest in the morning." Kyungsoo said giggling, Chanyeol looked alarmed.  
"Did you expose me?"  
"No, not yet."  
Seungcheol rubbed his sleep off his eyes as he walked downstairs. Screeching had woken him up and he was disappointed not to see Jihoon by his side. He went to the kitchen and found his dads giggling like creeps and a red faced Jihoon shoving his breakfast with a frown.  
"Good morning."  
"Oh yes it is a very good morning." Chanyeol replied, Kyungsoo elbowed him but they still laughed. Seungcheol figured it was an inside joke.  
"W-welcome home hyung." Jihoon mumbled.  
"Thanks. It's nice to be back. Oh Toben is back too, hey boy!" Seungcheol went to pet the dog.  
"Did you sleep well Cheol?" Kyungsoo teased too as Jihoon blanched. "It was a long flight after all."  
"Yeah, best sleep I've had in a while."  
Jihoon choked on his food whilst Chanyeol burst out in laughter.  
"Is there something I'm not getting here?" Seungcheol asked, finally joining them for breakfast.  
"Yes. How the hell did you end up in my bed?" Jihoon snarled glaring, that shut Chanyeol up. Kyungsoo was smirking watching intently.  
"Huh I don't know, I must have been sleep walking or dreaming. I do vaguely recall someone saying they will give me something better to cuddle." Seungcheol said.  
Jihoon whipped his head so fast to glare at Chanyeol but he played it so cool Kyungsoo was going to applaud him on his acting later.   
"So what's up after graduation Cheol?" Kyungsoo decided to change the topic as fun as it was.  
"I already got two job offers. One in LA..." Seungcheol watched as Chanyeol's face got sour. "And one here."  
"That's great. Have you decided yet?"  
"Yeah actually. The one in LA pays a whole lot but looking at dad's face right now I can tell I made the right call." They all looked at him. "I'm gonna stay in Seoul under one condition..."  
"Which is?" Chanyeol asked tentatively.  
"You two finally get married."  
._.  
Planning a wedding was really hard. Jihoon doesn't know why his dads actually didn't hire a professional and trusted him and Seungcheol. Of course Seungcheol had no clue so it all fell on Jihoon's tiny frame.

"Where are we going hyung?" Jihoon asked, sitting in the passenger's seat in Seungcheol's car. Jihoon had a weekend off school work so they decided to brainstorm some ideas for the wedding.  
"To this coffee shop Jeonghan told me about. They serve the best cakes apparently." Seungcheol replied.  
Jihoon's heart momentarily stopped as he saw where they were going to have lunch. He didn't want Seungcheol to notice so he fixed his expression. Seungcheol led the way with Jihoon trailing after him holding on to his backpack.  
"Welcome to Wonu's!" a voice yelled. Jihoon instantly recognized it as Minghao, Junhui's fiance. He had absolutely no idea that Minghao was in Korea. Junhui had returned some time back, Jihoon saw him around on campus.   
"Oh Jihoon hey. Long time man!" a man called over at the counter as Seungcheol looked at Jihoon surprised.  
"Hey Wonwoo. Yeah I've been busy." Jihoon mumbled shyly. He was nervous for some reason.  
"Oh Jihoonie, you know this place?" Seungcheol asked sensing the tension.  
""Hello I'm Jeon Wonwoo, you must be new here." Wonwoo introduced himself.  
"I'm Choi Seungcheol. It's nice to meet you." Seungcheol shook his hand. "I'm gonna find us a good place to sit while you catch up with your friend."  
Jihoon looked up at Wonwoo who stared back at him with sad eyes.  
"Jun told me what happened. I'm sorry Hoons."  
"It's okay. I'm over that. When did Minghao start working here?"  
"Soon as Junnie came back. I was so shocked when he told me. I forgot to call you because Mingyu had surgery and it was all chaotic." Wonwoo ranted.  
"Wait Mingyu had surgery?" Jihoon asked alarmed.  
"Yeah nothing big. He's okay now."  
Jihoon sighed out of relief. "I better go to hyung. I'm gonna have the usual and a latte for hyung."  
Wonwoo saluted and then proceeded to yell at the barista.  
"Why didn't you tell me you've been here before?" Seungcheol asked pouting.  
"Well you didn't tell me we were coming here." Jihoon shrugged. He removed his laptop and powered it on.  
"Do you have any ideas at all?" Jihoon asked.  
"A few." Seungcheol replied scrolling his tablet.  
"Here's your order." the waiter said carrying two cups.  
"Thanks Minghao." Jihoon said without looking at him, he was typing furiously at his laptop.  
"S-s sure thing hyung." Minghao startled at Jihoon speaking to him.  
"You know him?" Seungcheol asked taking a sip.  
"He's my ex's fiance." Jihoon was suddenly sprayed with coffee.  
"I'm so sorry." Seungcheol grabbed some tissues and wiped Jihoon's face. The shorter was cleaning his laptop.   
"Wow." Seungcheol said breathlessly.  
"Wow indeed. So I might have called someone who knows a bit about wedding planning because I don't think you and I are just going to cut it." He continued not even fazed by Seungcheol's sudden outburst.  
"Oh that's okay. I don't mind..." Seungcheol looked behind Jihoon. "Uh you said that skinny guy was your ex's fiance right?"  
"Huh uh yeah Minghao."  
"I think your ex is here. He just hugged that Minghao guy and is talking to Wonwoo." Seungcheol said looking at Jihoon.  
He resisted the urge to turn back and look. If he did, Jihoon knew he would have been hurt. He continued searching up some wedding ideas.  
"Uh he's looking over here. Should we leave?"  
"No hyung, it's okay." Jihoon replied. He felt awfully uncomfortable knowing Junhui and Minghao were in the same place as him. It was awkward.  
"Hey if you feel uncomfortable, we can just leave Ji." Seungcheol placed his hand on Jihoon.  
"Hyung could you pretend to be my boyfriend?" He mumbled so fast the older almost missed it. Seungcheol's heart leaped in his chest, no they were just pretending, he shouldn't get excited.  
"Ok Ji. Let's make it as realistic as possible okay? Now remove that frown on your face." Seungcheol palmed his cheek.  
"Wh what are you doing?"  
"Just play along. Your ex is making his way here, don't panic! Just lean closer to me bit by bit."  
Jihoon silently followed what Seungcheol said.  
"Okay so that you won't be shocked I'm gonna kiss you. Blink twice if you are agree."  
Jihoon dumbly blinked twice. He had no idea what was going on but all he wanted was not to see Jun. His eyelids slowly closed as their noses pressed against each other.  
It was strange but somewhat nice. Jihoon forgot about his surroundings, about his panic and let Seungcheol take the lead. It lasted for a minute and honestly Jihoon's heart was beating like crazy, like he had the best kiss of his entire existence. Seungcheol was smiling shyly at him, his cheeks dusted pink.  
"Uh I don't see him anywhere so that must have worked." he ducked his head.  
"K." was all Jihoon could say. He was still dazed.  
"Excuse me are you Lee Jihoon?" a man stood before them grinning instantly bringing them to reality.  
"Yes?" Jihoon scanned him warily.  
"I'm Lee Seokmin, we talked on the phone."  
"Oh Seokmin yes I remember. This is Seungcheol." Greetings were made as Seokmin sat in Seungcheol's place whilst he went to sit next to Jihoon.  
"I hope you don't mind, my boyfriend will be joining us today. I couldn't get rid of him." The brunette said showing a million dollar smile.  
"Oh that's okay, we don't mind." Seungcheol offered.  
Jihoon had no idea what gods he offended that day when he was suddenly faced with Soonyoung. What kind of bad luck was this? He had just nearly survived almost meeting Jun. Seungcheol squeezed his hand, Jihoon turned to glance at him, he look worried.  
"Wow what a coincidence!" Soonyoung exclaimed. "Hoonie! Seungcheol hyung! I haven't seen you guys in a long time."  
"Yeah." Seungcheol chuckled. Jihoon wasn't responding.  
"Wait this is Jihoon..." Seokmin trailed off as realization dawned on him. "Well it's a small world."  
"Hello Soonyoung." Jihoon finally managed to say. It took all his will power not to up and run away had it been not for Seungcheol's firm grip.  
"Don't be so formal." Soonyoung laughed.  
Seokmin and Jihoon got down to business whilst Seungcheol and Soonyoung caught up. Apparently Soonyoung had enrolled in a prestigious dancing academy in Seoul and was staying with Seokmin. They were childhood friends reunited by Soonyoung's reappearance back to his hometown. Seungcheol told him about LA. They were no longer holding hands but Seungcheol's arm was draped over Jihoon's chair protectively. Time went by and Seungcheol fell asleep head leaning on Jihoon's shoulder, Soonyoung was playing games on his phone.  
"I must say you guys look cute together." Seokmin commented as Jihoon adjusted Seungcheol's head.  
"Oh thank you." Jihoon mumbled shyly. Soonyoung stared at them and went back to his phone.  
Ten minutes later Jihoon decided to wake Seungcheol up because he was going to have a cramp if his sleeping position was maintained for too long.  
"Hyung wake up. Cheol cmon."   
Seungcheol pouted whilst rubbing his eyes. He looked quite adorable and Jihoon found himself remembering when he used to have a crush on him.  
"Are we done yet?"  
"What 'we' when you didn't even do anything?" Jihoon rolled his eyes. Seungcheol huffed and crossed his arms frowning. Jihoon kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Stop looking like that now."  
Seungcheol's smile stretched across his face as Seokmim fake gagged.  
"You guys are disgustingly cute." Soonyoung said with a smile.  
Jihoon was beginning to question if they were really good at acting that it was even believable to Soonyoung or if they were being genuine. Seungcheol did confess to him two years ago, drunkenly might he add. He's still bitter about that. What if he still liked him? Ever since he came back from LA Jihoon can't deny that he's even more handsomer. Why was he even thinking about that? Jihoon will go down in history as the guy who fake dated his first love in front of his first ex in his second ex's coffee shop. Wow that's a story to tell his grandkids one day.   
When the couple finally left, Jihoon felt like his auto pilot was shut off. Seungcheol pulled him from his seat and dragged him to the counter to pay.  
"Aren't we going to the car?" Jihoon asked surprised as they went a different direction from the car park. Seungcheol shook his head no and continue walking until they reached an empty park. The sun was setting as they found a bench near a huge tree to sit on.  
"The car isn't a nice place to cry at and I wouldn't be able to hug you properly." He said.  
They looked at each for a while until Jihoon finally broke down. He had no idea how the hell he had even tackled today. Seungcheol rubbed his back soothingly. He cried until he fell asleep on Seungcheol's lap. It was getting quite cold so he decided they should go back home. With minor difficulty he managed to get Jihoon on his back and made the walk back to the coffee shop. He remembered he had forgotten his phone there.

"Oh you came back. Wonwoo told me to give you your phone." A good looking guy said. Seungcheol remembered him as Jun, Jihoon's ex.  
"Thank you. Can I have an ice cream cake to go?"  
"Right away sir." Jun said typing away Seungcheol's order. He looked up wanting to say something but stopped himself.  
"Jihoon's fine. You don't have to worry. I'm here for him now."  
Jun offered him a small smile and handed Seungcheol his phone.  
"I was worried a lot. He didn't take the news of my sudden marriage well. He's been looking paler at school too but I trust that you will take care of him."  
"Of course."  
"I don't suppose you are Soonyoung?" he asked handing Seungcheol the boxed cake.  
"I'm Seungcheol, his first love."  
._.


End file.
